A Faded Memory
Written by: Octavian "Faceless" Costello "When I sleep its like a never ending story one minute I was in a realm of complete darkness, the lights were dim but lit enough to see the lamp in a swaying motion of it swinging back and forth. I was restrained to the chair but there was nothing around except doors and shelves; I took a glance of the room again and then it happened...I caught a glimpse of an old memory. I was only a child around the age of 5 when I got my very first toy car, it was a 1975 mustang but I was too young to acknowledge that, any who I was playing in the backyard it was mild weather where the sun was barely in and somewhat setting but I was too busy imaging I was driving; ahh the wonders it held for me it was infinite fun, but as of now by all means the same if only if I had that mustang." Out of nowhere one of the doors next to the man started to shake, his feet started to cringe in fear, adrenaline has already hit he tried not to panic but the sweat from his head started to transition its way on to his worry lines his eyes filled with confusion and rage. He started shaking the chair the restraints got tighter he keeps trying to shake off the restraints but then the chair collapsed, as he fell he hit his head on the edge of the shelf he started to hemorrhage on the shelf but the blood started to drip onto his head while he is now resting on the floor. "Is this how it ends? how could I be a such a fool.." as he starts to drift off a memory started to cross him into a thought cloud. "huh?..w-where am I?" He starts to look around, he thinks to himself "I'm in a room with white walls with some rust on the door hinges, tannish/bash windows and carpets, the bed seems hasn't been made in days. There's mold on the sheets and the blankets have a weird odor." He started walking around he sat down on the bed as if it were his home he saw a teddy bear by the headboard he picked it up the bear had a name tag it said I'm Sally's best friend "Who's sally?" he lost grip of the bear and he tried to catch it and the bear fell and made a squeaky sound. "Damn" the man said "Hello?, is anyone up there?" Said Mystery Woman, "Hello!, yes I'm up here who is this!" then he started to wonder "wait up there? I'm upstairs?" The man starts to run and opens the door and he meets face to face with the Mystery Woman. "Who's are you and how did you get in here!?" The Mystery Woman said holding a knife to the Man's face "Listen my name is Ross Heisenberg and I actually wanted to ask you the same question I was just knocked down on the floor dead not long ago I was in a room tied to a chair and I fell and I was bleed- ing from my head.." the man stops and touches his own head and feels bandages then he asks "What happened to my head?!" The Woman Replies "I don’t know you just told me you were bleeding and you just stopped talking." "WHO ARE YOU!!!" Ross round house kicked the knife out her hand and it flung on the floor and then I woke up inside of my bedroom as if nothing ever happened... Category:A Faded Memory Category:Octavian "Faceless" Costello Category:Octavian "Faceless" Category:Creepypasta Category:Mind Flip Category:Faceless Category:Horror Category:No Sleep